


Somewhere in Neverland

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Naughty Jaehyun, Peter Pan AU, Smut, innocent taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: Taeyong is an innocent fairy who only knows how to have fun but then he met the human Jaehyun who taught him how to love.





	Somewhere in Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hormonal teenager Jaehyun ahead if you want to skip the smut don't read his teenage years.

_**Jaehyun was ten years old**_ when he first met his odd friend, Taeyong.

It was late at night when the young boy woke up from his slumber, sleepily he sat up while scratching his eye. The first thing Jaehyun noticed when he rose was that he wasn't alone in his room, a soft laugh can be heard coming from his closet. He then remembered the movie he saw with his cousins just a week ago about a monster hiding inside a child's room.

"Monsters don't exist Jaehyun," he told himself. "You're probably just dreaming of it."

"Dreaming of what?" an excited voice asked.

"W-who's t-there?" Jaehyun scaredly questioned. The stranger didnt answer, but another laugh was heard. Jaehyun tightly gripped his blanket and pulled it towards him.

"Boo," the stranger whispered as he appeared beside the young boy.

"Aah!" Jaehyun yelled in surprise. His parents then came rushing to his room asking him what's wrong, but when Jaehyun told them about a person inside his room, it was nowhere to be seen. His parents sighed and told him to go back to sleep instead.

The moment Jaehyun's parents left him in his room alone, he pulled his knees towards him like a fetus and hid under the comfort of his blanket. Soon he felt someone poking him.

"Hey," he heard someone call and Jaehyun was sure it was the stranger from earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to be friends."

After hearing the word friends Jaehyun slowly peeled the blanket off him uncovering his face. What he saw surprised him, in front was a white haired teenage boy, smiling at him.

"Hello," the boy greeted. "My name's Taeyong what's yours?"

Jaehyun has always been the type of kid who never talks to strangers because his parents told him not to, but the boy in front of him, is just too hard to resist. "Jaehyun," he whispered.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," the boy, Taeyong, told him. "So Jaehyun, do you want to play a game?"

"What game?" Jaehyun asked.

"Hmm," Taeyong's eyebrows were furrowed, his left hand was holding his chin. Just by looking at him Jaehyun could tell the other was thinking hard. "How about magic?"

"Magic?"

"Yes magic. I'll show you," Taeyong happily replied. He stood up, smiled at Jaehyun's direction and walked away. Both boys are now standing at different ends of the room with Taeyong near the door while Jaehyun by the window. Jaehyun's eyes widen when Taeyong started to float, his feet no longer touching the ground.

Taeyong then flew around Jaehyun's room and the younger couldn't help but be amazed.

"Do you want to fly with me?" Taeyong asked and Jaehyun nods in reply. "Take my hand."

Hesitatingly, Jaehyun reached towards the other boy's hand and Taeyong pulled him up.

"Open your eyes Jaehyun."

Slowly Jaehyun opened his eyes, he doesn't know how it happened but he can now touch the ceiling of his room.

"Come with me," Taeyong said while tugging the younger towards the window.

"Where are we going?"

"To Neverland," Taeyong replied.

"Neverland?"

"It's where I'm from. It's fun there."

"But what about my parents?"

"I'll bring you back before they even notice you were gone."

Since the incident that night, the two boys have became good friends. Every night Taeyong would collect the boy and bring him to Neverland.

Jaehyun enjoyed each and every visit of his to the magical place. He's met mermaids and fairies and other mythical creatures he didn't even know exists! He's afraid he will wake up one day only to find out Taeyong and Neverland were just part of a dream but the older assured him they were all real.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was thirteen years old**_ when he realized he's crushing on his best friend. It's been three years since they've met and for the past years Taeyong never failed to stop by his window. Sometimes they would stay in Jaehyun's room and talk about Taeyong's latest conquests while Jaehyun tells him about his day in school. Most times Taeyong would bring Jaehyun back with him to Neverland and there, the boys would play around and explore.

The younger would easily blush around the fairy. Taeyong once thought he made Jaehyun sick with the berries he gave but truth is, it's just because he fed the boy himself.

Taeyong hasn't changed a bit and still looked like the young boy who sneaked into his room years ago. The fairy told him the reason why he still looked the same as the day they met is because no one grows old in Neverland.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was seventeen years old** _ when he started to accept who he is and who he likes. He also started seeing Taeyong in a different light. Gone were the innocent thoughts of him and his crush spending time together for they have been replaced with something darker and impure.

The white haired fairy still hasn't aged a day and as Jaehyun's school works started to pile up and became harder each year he couldn't help but feel envious of Taeyong. But aside from the jealousy, Jaehyun still has his never ending growing attraction to the white haired fairy.

They were in Neverland, lying by the side of a waterfall and Taeyong was telling the younger something about the giants he met before picking Jaehyun up. The human boy however, couldn't stop himself from staring at the white haired fairy's lips. Jaehyun was curious whether his lips were as soft as they looked like.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun called out. "Can I k-kiss you?"

"Kiss?" Taeyong innocently asked. "What's that?"

Jaehyun's cheeks reddened as he thought of words to use to explain what a kiss is to the other boy. He knows Taeyong has always been a child stuck in a teenager's body, but he didn't expect him to be this innocent.

"It's uh, it's something you do to the uh, person you love," he replied uncertainly while rubbing his nape.

"Oh," Taeyong replies. "You want to kiss me? So does that mean you love me?"

"O-of course I do." Jaehyun replied, taken aback by Taeyong's last question. "You're my friend," he added to which Taeyong nodded his head to.

"Alright," he replied excitedly. "Show me what a kiss is Jaehyun."

"Close your eyes," Taeyong obliged shutting his eyes as he smiles enthusiastically. He's never seen a kiss before and is eager to learn what it is.

"You're really pretty," Jaehyun commented caressing the fairy's face. He smiled at the innocent boy before leaning forward leaving a small gap in between. He took his time staring at Taeyong, amazed at how beautiful he is.

"Jae," Jaehyun, who was lost in Taeyong's beauty, was brought back to reality. He smiled to himself before diving in and closing the remaining gap between them. Their lips touched and Jaehyun was brought to heaven. Taeyong's lips were indeed soft, softer than he has ever imagined.

"That's what a kiss is," Jaehyun whispered as he pulled away slightly. Taeyong still with eyes closed brought his hand to touch his lips.

Kiss.

So that's a kiss. He doesn't know why but he likes it. Taeyong blushes as he thought of how much he likes the feeling of having Jaehyun's lips on his. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong's hand away from his face and leaned down capturing the fairy's lips for another. This time Jaehyun kissed him properly and not just a simple peck.

Taeyong went rigid and was still for a moment. He then finds himself locking his arms around the taller boy's neck. He doesn't know what he's doing but his instinct was telling him he should. He also started moving his lips against the younger and moving his head to the side.

Jaehyun smiled when Taeyong parted his lips and started responding to the kiss. He is delighted to be Taeyong's first. He's proud to be the first one feeling those lips and experiencing the bliss of kissing the fairy.

Taeyong's hands moved to Jaehyun's chest, slowly pushing the younger away as he try to catch his breath. "I like it," Taeyong confessed. "I like kissing you Jaehyun."

 

The two were on Jaehyun's bed kissing as usual. Their lips moving slowly in sync with another. Kissing had been Taeyong's favorite activity since Jaehyun showed him what it was and the younger couldn't resist him as well. Jaehyun was seated on the bed, his back leaning on the headboard while the fairy was on his lap, hands tightly on his hair and nape.

Taeyong opened his mouth letting Jaehyun's tongue in. The feeling of Jaehyun's tongue exploring his mouth is one of the things he enjoys when kissing. He has this sweet distinct taste that Taeyong finds addicting. So far this has been the most heated kiss they have shared. Taeyong was so into it he started making a sound he's never made before making his eyes wide and push the younger away.

"It's okay," Jaehyun whispered as he pecked Taeyong's lips. "I'd like to hear you moan Taeyongie."

"You like the sound I made just now?" Taeyong asked and Jaehyun nodded.

"You can make it louder if you want," Jaehyun answers hand tightening on the fairy's hips. "No one's home."

"Okay," the fairy muttered before capturing Jaehyun's lips in his.

The fairy's moans were getting louder as the kiss becomes more and more heated.

"Jae," Taeyong gasps as the younger moved his hips against his. Jaehyun's hands were roaming inside Taeyong's shirt caressing the fairy's white smooth skin.

"Ah... it hurts," Taeyong whimpered causing Jaehyun to stop. He could tell what the fairy was complaining about because he, himself could feel it.

"Do you trust me?" Jaehyun whispered lips brushing on the fairy's ears.

"Yeah," Taeyong breathed out.

"Stand up," Jaehyun said and Taeyong did what he was told.

Jaehyun stood up in front of him and placed his hands back on the fairy's hips. "Take off your pants."

"W-what?"

"Ssh," the younger hushed kissing Taeyong on the forehead. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'll make you feel good just take it off. I'll take care of you."

Taeyong stared at him with eyes wide and face red. He could see the affection in Jaehyun's eyes and he knows there's nothing else for him to do but follow the human boy's command.

Slowly, Taeyong pulled his pants down leaving him in his shirt and undergarment. Jaehyun did the same unzipping his pants and letting it fall to his ankle.

He pulled the fairy towards him knocking the breath out of Taeyong as he attacked his lips once more. Jaehyun kisses aggressively and with more passion making it hard for Taeyong to catch up to his pace. His crotch brushed against Taeyong's sending the white haired fairy into cloud nine. Jaehyun's tongue and hips were working in sync making him feel hot and dizzy.

Again he could feel the tightening on his lower region. "Jaehyun," he whined.

Jaehyun's hands moved from Taeyong's hips to the garter of his undergarment pulling it down. Taeyong shivered as he felt the cold air brush against his bare skin. His face turning warmer and redder than before as he stood naked in front of the younger.

Jaehyun's eyes darkened with lust as he stared at the nude fairy in front of him. Taeyong was definitely the epitome of beauty. Jaehyun's lips latched on to the elder's mouth, his left arm encircled around his waist. Taeyong let out a loud sob as Jaehyun took his shaft with his free hand.

Slowly, Jaehyun moved his hand from the base to the head of Taeyong's member, his lips were traveling from Taeyong's neck to his jaw to the different parts of his face.

Taeyong's breath was ragged and he felt himself go weak as Jaehyun sucked on a spot on his neck. Jaehyun then pressed a thumb to his slit making him hiss.

Taeyong's whole body was in heat, pleasure taking over him as the younger continued tugging on his shaft. "Jae," he choked.

"Let it go Taeyong," Jaehyun cooed.

His pace quickened making Taeyong a moaning mess. His grip on the younger's shoulder tightened as he felt a fire pooling low in his abdomen. A loud cry was heard from the fairy, his vision turning to white as he came in Jaehyun's hands.

"You did good Taeyongie," Jaehyun whispered to his ears as he brushed the fairy's hair with his clean hand. "So good."

"I peed on you," Taeyong said almost crying in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay it wasn't pee and that's supposed to happen," Jaehyun explained. "You feel better now don't you?"

Taeyong nodded, "yeah I do."

"I told you I'll take care of you and make you feel good, didn't I?"

Taeyong nodded once more still not looking at Jaehyun.

"Come on," Jaehyun said pulling the fairy towards the bathroom, "time to clean up."

Taeyong refused as he noticed the hard on the younger has. He knows how uncomfortable it was and he couldn't believe how normal Jaehyun was acting.

"I want to take care of you too," he murmured lifting his head up staring directly into Jaehyun's eyes.

"I'm fine Taeyong," Jaehyun replied. Honestly he wasn't, but for him tonight was all about the fairy. He's sure he could just jerk off after Taeyong leaves.

"No," Taeyong protested. "I want to help you like how you helped me Jae, let me please."

Hearing the fairy beg turned Jaehyun on even more. It was Taeyong offering himself to him, who was he to deny?

"Do you remember what I did to you?" he asked and Taeyong nods in reply. He then bravely pulled Jaehyun for a kiss sucking on the younger's lower lip.

Jaehyun pulled his boxers down letting it fall on the ground before placing his hands back on Taeyong's hips.

Taeyong's hands were across Jaehyun's chest feeling the younger's body. He was letting his touch linger, admiring ever part of Jaehyun's body. His hands wandered from Jaehyun's arm and chest down to his forming abs and navel.

Nervously, he grabbed Jaehyun's cock in his hand and started stroking it while Jaehyun placed one of his hands on top of Taeyong's as guide but lets go once the fairy has gotten the hang of it.

Jaehyun's moaning encouraged Taeyong boosting his confidence. "Does it feel good?" he teasingly asked biting his lip.

"Don't," Jaehyun's delighted to have Taeyong's hands on his cock but he can't help but crave for more. Seeing the fairy biting his lip just triggered his hunger. He wanted to feel the heat of Taeyong's mouth and lips around his cock, but he knows the fairy isn't ready for that yet.

Taeyong continued moving his hand in a faster pace than before. Jaehyun's moans being quieted down by the elder's mouth. With one last tug, Jaehyun groaned loudly releasing into Taeyong's hand.

"Thank you Taeyongie," he whispered as he pecked the elder's lips causing the other to smile widely. It was so pure and innocent making Jaehyun feel a little guilty for taking advantage of him.

 

After that night, Jaehyun tried avoiding the fairy. He would tell him he couldn't come with to Neverland because he has a test or homework due the next day. It's been two weeks yet the guilt is still eating Jaehyun out. He's running out of excuses but he couldn't find himself to face Taeyong. It might be nothing for the latter but it's obvious Jaehyun used him for his own pleasure.

"Jaehyun why are you ignoring me?" Taeyong asked, he was frowning at the younger with his lips pouted. He looks really cute and Jaehyun wants to pepper his face with kisses but he can't.

"I'm not ignoring you," Jaehyun answered back.

"Then why won't you hang out with me?"

"Because I'm bu-"

"Busy busy busy," Taeyong said in a mocking tone. "You're not even doing anything! Is this because of what happened last time?"

"No it's not," Jaehyun answers frustratingly. He knows how stubborn the fairy is and he will not stop until Jaehyun gives him what he wants.

"Then touch me again," Taeyong tells him looking directly into his eyes, slowly walking closer. "Touch me like you did last time."

Jaehyun's eyes widen at the fairy's request. Of all the things Taeyong would tell him, this is something he didn't expect. He was torn between being a gentleman by refusing the request and giving into their lust. If he chooses the latter then it won't be taking advantage since Taeyong was the one who asked for it, right?

"Please," the white haired fairy pleads. One word was all it took for Jaehyun's self control to crumble down.

He pushed the fairy on the wall, pinned his arms above his head and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Taeyong was surprised but still he fought the younger's tongue for dominance. Jaehyun's hands released Taeyong's and settled on the latter's face and waist. Taeyong then reached for Jaehyun, tangling his fingers on the human boy's dark soft hair.

Taeyong moved his head to the side as Jaehyun trailed wet kisses from his jaw to his neck. The fairy let out a whimper, he could feel himself getting hard as Jaehyun grinds their hips together causing their clothed members to touch.

"My naughty fairy," Jaehyun whispered biting Taeyong's ear, his hands playing with the older's waistband. "I'm gonna show you something different this time." His fingers then moved to the hem of Taeyong's shirt, "off," he said with his deep dominant voice making Taeyong's knees shake. Taeyong whined as they separated, but was cut off immediately by Jaehyun's lips crashing into his as soon as his shirt was removed.

Jaehyun once again showered Taeyong with mouth-opened kisses. Starting from his jaw down to the column of his neck and clavicle. Jaehyun didn't stop, his knees bending as he continued to trail kisses. Taeyong let out a gasp as Jaehyun bit one of his nubs. His hands gripping tight on the teenage boy's dark locks. Jaehyun was sucking on it while his hand was pulling on the other.

"I tried it. I did it to myself,” Taeyong said breathing heavily. Jaehyun didn’t understand what he was talking about at first. “But it’s different, I like it better when Hyunnie’s the one doing it to me.”

Jaehyun smirked, the fairy’s confession turning him on even more. “Don’t worry, I’ll do something better. Be patient my little fairy.”

Jaehyun’s hand caressed Taeyong’s flat stomach before completely pulling his pants down exposing his semi-hard shaft. Jaehyun took it in his hand gently stroking from the base to the head before leaning down and placing a kiss on the tip. Taeyong gasps, his eyes widen. Jaehyun then licked the sides, his tongue lapping on the head a few times. Taeyong was biting on his lower lip holding back his moan, the feeling of Jaehyun hot and wet tongue is too much for him. Seeing the elder’s current state just made Jaehyun want to wreck him even more. He took Taeyong’s now hard cock in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head earning a loud moan from the elder.

“J-jaehyun, p-please,” he begged. He doesn’t really know what he’s begging for; for Jaehyun to stop or for him to continue.

Jaehyun’s cheeks hollowed as he tried to swallow more of the fairy. His right hand was stroking the part he coudn’t fit in his mouth while his left hand was fondling with Taeyong’s balls. Taeyong’s cheeks were tinted red, his chest was heaving and lewd sounds were falling from his mouth. Taeyong’s was thrusting his hips unconsciously and Jaehyun can feel him hitting the back of his throat.

It didn’t take that long before Taeyong was crying Jaehyun’s name out loud while releasing inside the human’s mouth. Jaehyun swallowed all that Taeyong gave him even licked him clean after not wasting a drop of his juice.

“Did you like it?” Jaehyun asked as he showered Taeyong’s face with kisses. Taeyong was still under the aftershock of pleasure that the only thing he could do to reply was nod.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was eighteen years old** _ when he asked Taeyong to be his boyfriend officially. At first the fairy was confused he's no doubt a boy and last time he checked he and Jaehyun are friends so why was he asking to be his boyfriend? Jaehyun chuckled at how cute Taeyong is. He then explained how being in a relationship works.

"So you love me more than a friend?" Taeyong asked and Jaehyun nods in response.

"You’re the one I love most."

Taeyong blushed, "do we get to kiss more when we became boyfriends?"

"Of course, but we also get to do more than kissing my love."

“Show me.”

Jaehyun eyed Taeyong discerning whether he’s serious or not. The fairy stares back with anticipation written on his face. Jaehyun cups his cheek, the fairy leans on his touch and their lips met. It was sweet and slow. When Taeyong parted his lips Jaehyun took his time tasting every corner of Taeyong’s mouth.

Soon, their clothes were discarded leaving them bare lying on the human’s bed. It wasn’t the first time they’ll see each other naked yet Taeyong still felt embarrassed. “Don’t shy away from me,” Jaehyun whispered biting his ear and eliciting a moan from the fairy.

He took a bottle of lube from the drawer on his nightstand and coated his fingers with it.”This will hurt a bit,” he warned the fairy before inserting one finger in his hole. Taeyong hissed at the pain and Jaehyun peppered his face with kisses taking his attention away. Jaehyun moved his finger with caution trying to lessen the pain as much as he can.

“I’m going to put another in,” Jaehyun said. Taeyong cried out as two slender fingers entered him, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Jaehyun kept on whispering “I’m sorry” and “it’ll go away soon” but none or it helped. The scorching pain in his bottom was too much to handle especially when Jaehyun spread his fingers apart stretching his walls. He tried so hard focusing on Jaehyun’s voice and on the kisses he left on his skin, but he really can’t.

Jaehyun took the fairy’s length in his hand and started stroking it as he added another finger in. He thrusted his fingers and carefully curled them making Taeyong moan, right then he knew he found the fairy’s spot.

When Jaehyun hit that certain area the pain Taeyong once felt immediately diminished and was replaced with pleasure. Jaehyun moved his fingers in a quicker pace hitting the spot again and again leaving Taeyong a moaning mess. Just a few moments later, with one hand stroking his shaft and fingers in his ass, Taeyong releases hot white strings of cum on his stomach. His eyes rolling back and body trembling as he yelled Jaehyun’s name.

“Come back to me,” Jaehyun whispered calling out to Taeyong who was still in a trance of pleasure.

“Jae,” Taeyong breathes. His chest heaving as he catches his breath.

“We’re not done yet, princess,” Jaehyun husked, positioning his member at Taeyong’s entrance. Gently, he moves his hips forward groaning at the tightness and heat that welcomed him. The fairy whimpered still sensitive from his last release, his now limp cock slowly getting hard again. Jaehyun gave Taeyong some time to adjust before thrusting his hips. The fairy was tight despite the preparation Jaehyun did, his walls were tight around Jaehyun’s length. Their lips found their way to each other as their bodies become one. The sound of skin slapping and moans resonated through the teenage boy’s room.

By the end of the night, dozens of “I love yous” have been exchanged.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was twenty-two years old**_ , a fresh graduate, when he realized he and Taeyong do not have a future together. Firstly, he will continue growing old while Taeyong remains a teenager. It's not like he can leave his life and stay with Taeyong in Neverland. It would also be harsh if he asks Taeyong to stay and never return to his world. So to save their hearts from future heartbreak, he chose to end things between them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun wanted to say no. That Taeyong is perfect and can never do wrong in his eyes.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Taeyong asked again with a soft voice. Jaehyun wanted to pull him in an embrace and whisper 'I love yous' in his ear. But he can't, it took a lot of will to stop himself from doing so. He didn't reply and just looked at the fairy who was on his knees on the floor crying his eyes out.

Jaehyun's heart was hurting at the sight in front of him. But he knows this is what's best for them. He hopes one day Taeyong will understand why he did this.

 

Not long after, Jaehyun started meeting new people to distract himself from thinking of a certain white-haired. He dated around until he finally found the perfect person to be with.

She was beautiful, with her long dark wavy hair, fair skin, soft full lips and big round eyes. No wonder the younger fell for her. Jaehyun took her home one night and the couple made love til dawn unaware of the fairy watching them through the window.

Taeyong's heart was breaking, his eyes never stopped from shedding tears, yet he stayed. He stayed until they were finished, until the two fell asleep limbs and body tangled together.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was twenty-six years old**_ when he proposed and got married to the same girl. It was obvious to everyone who attended their wedding how in love the two are. It was so obvious that even Taeyong looking from a far can see it.

"What are you doing to yourself Taeyong?" he asks himself. "He's happy, you should be too but why are you crying?"

 

 

 ** _Jaehyun was twenty-eight years old_** when his wife gave birth to his firstborn. Not even a year after gettting married the couple found out their love bore fruit and his wife was pregnant.

Now his beloved son is in his arms.

Jaehyun couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't stop kissing and thanking his wife, he couldn't stop admiring the little life he is holding in his hands.

Taeyong was peeking through the hospital window like he always do. His heart still hurts but he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. He was proud of Jaehyun. Despite the heartbreak the younger gave, he truly is happy for him for having a family Taeyong can never give.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was thirty-seven years old**_ when his son told him about his new friend. They were having a lovely dinner cooked by his wife hen the young boy excitedly told him about a friend he made. His wife has mentioned earlier about their kid having an imaginary friend so Jaehyun played along.

"You seem like you had lots of fun with your friend," he said to his son. "Does your friend have a name?"

"Yongie."

 

That night Jaehyun suggested for his son to sleep with him and his wife. While they were sleeping, Jaehyun sneaked out and went to his son's room.

"Taeyong!" he called out. "I know you're here, show me yourself!"

The fairy stepped out from his hiding place. It's been more than a decade since Jaehyun last saw him and of course Taeyong's still as beautiful as he remembers, probably even more. Here Jaehyun is looking more mature with his plump cheeks gone and facial hair while Taeyong is still in his teenage form.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He doesn't know why but it makes him angry knowing Taeyong's been approaching his son. "Is this because I left you so you're after my child now?"

"No," Taeyong whispered with his head down. "It's not– it's not like that."

"Then what?"

"He.. he reminds me of you," Taeyong replied his voice breaking and eyes wet with tears. "He reminds me of that young boy I met years ago and I miss him. I miss you. I know it's wrong but I-I swear I wasn't planning anything I just wanted to know him."

"I don't care whether your intentions are nice, I don't want you around my son." Jaehyun half-yelled with his stone cold voice. "I don't want you near me or my family do you understand?"

Taeyong nods his head, tears flowing down his face. His heart was hurting and the person he loves the most caused it.

"Jaehyun-ah," Taeyong said. His voice shaky with all the crying. "Thank you. Thank you for showing me what it's like to love and be loved. I will respect your wish for me to stay away. But please remember that you'll always have a place in Neverland and that I'll wait for you even if it takes forever."

The fairy walked towards him and kissed him on the lips but before Jaehyun could react, Taeyong's already gone and Jaehyun was left alone in his son's room. The tears he's been holding since he saw the fairy are now streaming down his face

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was forty-eight years old** _ when his son graduated from university. He couldn't be more proud seeing his only child slowly achieving his dreams and goals in life.

 

 

 **Jaehyun was sixty-two years old** when his wife died. She's been battling with cancer for two years before her body gave up. Jaehyun wasn't sad rather he was happy. He's glad to know his wife was no longer suffering.

  
He loved her, he really did. Despite the fact that a big portion of his heart still belongs to his first love that he pushed away, he still loved her and he’s thankful for her.

 

 

 _ **Jaehyun was eighty-one years old** _ when he was rushed to the emergency room. He had an heart attack but luckily the doctors were able to being him back. He was alone lying in his room, his son stepped out for a while, when a familiar figure appeared before him.

"Hello Jaehyunnie," a familiar voice greeted. "You've aged so much but you're still as handsome as ever."

The voice laughed and it was music to his ears. "Jaehyunnie, should we go home now?"

The beeping sound of the machine echoed through the four walls of the hospital room. The nurses and doctor came rushing in. Jaehyun's son was frozen when he stepped in the room, his father's passing away was being announced.

"Time of death, 1:27 am."

 

Jaehyun opened his eyes to the blinding rays of sun. He was lying on warm sand, the sound of waves crashing and birds chirping from afar can be heard. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the water only to be surprised seeing himself back to his younger years.

"You're awake."

Jaehyun turned to his side only to be faced with the person he’s been longing to see for years, Taeyong. He remembers the hurtful words he told the fairy. He remembers how he tried so hard and successfully pushed him away.

“Taeyong I’m-”

“I know what you’ll say Jae,” the fairy told him with a sweet smile on his face. “I don’t want to hear it though. Whatever your reason was it doesn’t matter to me. What’s important is you’re here now.. with me.”

Jaehyun smiled sadly. He doesn’t deserve someone as good as Taeyong. He broke his heart one too many times. He doesn’t deserve his forgiveness; even the chance to be able to stand in front of him.

“Don’t,” Taeyong muttered. “I know what you’re thinking Jaehyun.”

“I hurt you.”

“I don’t care.”

“I broke your heart.”

“I don’t care.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Tears were streaming down their faces as they slowly approached each other. Jaehyun cupped Taeyong’s face in his hands. “I love you too,” he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against the fairy’s.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought that I'd actually finish this fic? This was the first smut I've attempted to write yet I'm only posting it now.
> 
> This wasn't the original plot tbh. This was supposed to be Taeyong-centric discussing how TY said goodbye to innocence but while writing this new plot came to me and voila. I swear this was better in my head I have no idea what happened it turned out so lame lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it though!
> 
> Can I just say I was so surprised when NCT Dream teasers came out and it's kinda like Peter Pan themed.


End file.
